The Wedding That Never Was
by rika08
Summary: We all know that Jo and Zane should have gotten married...so this is just a fun little wedding fic for those who wish to read. And a little Jack/Allison thrown into the mix too.


Jack Carter sighed in frustration as he waited to pass through the red late. He was late. Oh was he ever late. In the history of running late, this was the day Carter never wanted to be late. But as Murphy's Law states; _'Anything that can possibly go wrong, does'_. Including tardiness.

As the light changed to green Jack sighed and pressed the gas. He sped through Eureka toward the town's only church. He checked his watch and winced at the time. Carter pulled into one of the vacant slots and cut the engine. He grabbed his jacket and tie and rushed out of this car toward the church.

Carter burst through the front doors of the church, nearly colliding with Zoe. She wore a burgundy colored, strapless dress. The skirt was T-length, or so he was told. The right side of the skit was shorter than the left and the back was longer than both.

"Late enough dad?" Zoe asked.

"Zoe, I'm sorry. Traffic." Carter said. "Where's Jo?"

Zoe turned. "In her room getting ready. I'll tell her you're finally here. And we start in fifteen minutes, so don't wonder off again, Dad."

Zoe slipped off before Carter could reply. He found a mirror and quickly moved to and started fitting on his tie. He struggled for a few minutes. Even at his own wedding, Jack remembered needing help with his tie.

"Cutting it close Jack?"

Jack turned. Allison stood by the chapel door. She wore a burgundy spaghetti strapped dress. Her dark hair was pulled up in an elegant bun behind her head.

"Wow, you look great." Jack said.

Allison laughed. "Well thank you, Carter. You looked like you need a hand though."

Carter nodded. "Yeah, these dang things-"

Allison walked over and fixed his tie.

"Wow, a genius and you can tie a bowtie." Carter said.

Allison smiled. "It's a science."

Carter chuckled.

"There you are. Allison they're about to begin. Jack are you ready?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Jack said.

Allison smiled before she walked back into the chapel. Jack Pulled on his jacket and straightened the collar. Through the mirror he could see Zoe coming down the hall with Jo behind her. Jack turned as they reached the front of the chapel. Zoe smiled and walked to the door while Jo hung back.

Carter walked over to her and smiled. "Wow, Jo."

Jo looked up at him and lightly laughed. "What do you think?"

Jo's dress was strapless, lace. Something Carter couldn't see her in it…until now. The neckline was almost heart sapped. Her skirt fell into three layers of lace, floating around her legs. Her skirt touched the ground around her. A white sash was tied around her waist and fell to her side. Her dark hair was curled around the ends and hung loosely around her face. Behind her left ear was a white carnation. Jo's veil covered her face already. The edges were smoothly cut and embroidered.

Carter took another step closer to Jo. "You look amazing."

"You think so?" Jo asked.

Carter chuckled at the nervousness in Jo's voice. "Absolutely."

Jo smiled.

"Nervous?" Carter asked.

"Um…well…"Jo trailed off when she looked at Carter. "I've never been so nervous in my entire life Jack."

Carter laughed again.

"But I've…never been so sure of anything until now." Jo finished.

"Then let's get you married." Jack said. He took Jo's right arm and moved near Zoe.

The chapel doors opened and Zoe stepped through the archway. The doors closed again giving them time as Zoe walked down the aisle. Carter and Jo walked to the doors, listening to the music.

"You ready Jo?" Jack asked.

Jo took a deep breath and nodded. "Absolutely."

"Here we go." Jack said.

The chapel doors opened once more. All the guests were standing looked back at them. There was a unified gasp throughout the chapel. As the wedding march sounded, Jack and Jo began their walk down the aisle. Carter felt Jo's arm tighten around his as they walked. He tried to repress his smirk. He leaned near her head, trying not to look obvious.

"There he is." Jack whispered.

Jo's head rose slightly. Carter caught her smile widen as she looked ahead of them. He looked up from Jo. He looked ahead to the front of the chapel. There was a white trellis at the front of the alter. The preacher stood beneath. Beside her stood Zane.

Jo felt her heart race as she caught his gaze. His eyes carrying the same gaze he had on their first date. Surprise, excitement, nerves.

Carter and Jo reached the alter. He lifted Jo's veil from her face and turned to Zane. He shook Zane's hand before placing Jo's hand into his. Carter stepped to the side, taking his place as best man. Jo passed her bouquet to Zoe and placed her other hand in Zane's.

"Please be seated." Reverend Harper said.

The congregation took their seats.

"Doctor James C. Dobson said, 'Don't marry the person you think you can live with; marry only the individual you think you can't live without.'" She paused for a moment.

Carter reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small velvet case. Zane turned and took the case from Carter. He opened the case, showing Jo the contents. Inside was a diamond studded choker. The working of the necklace managed to arch the diamond to shape several hearts pointing to the center of the necklace. Zane pulled out the necklace and clasped it around Jo's neck.

"Friends, we are gathered here to witness one of the world's greatest marvels that exist in the world. As the bride and groom have written vows of their own, we have been blessed to be their witnesses." Harper looked to Carter and Zoe. Carter reached into his coast pocket and pulled out Jo's ring. Zane took the ring from Carter and smiled. Harper looked back to Zane. "Zane."

Zane looked at Jo. "In the years that I spent on the run, of all the gun's I've had point at my face, I'm pretty sure yours was the biggest." The crowd chuckled. "You took a chance on a felon like me. And no matter what, you always gave your opinion. You put up with my geek talk and projects. You stuck by me in the hardest moments, and you were there to make the best moments. You taught me to become who I am today. You gave me a chance to become a part of something more. You became my reason love this town. You are the variable in my lattice gauge equation, Josephina." He slipped the diamond ring on her finger.

Jo smiled.

"Jo." Harper said.

"Zane, from the moment I saw you, I knew you'd be trouble." Zane winked at her. "But what I didn't know, was how much I'd come to depend on you. How much I would come to love your geekiness and projects. You put up with me no matter what I've done or what could happen. You've become my favorite weapon in my arsenal. You are the most important person in my life, Zane. And you always will be." Jo said. She slipped the gold band on his finger

"To make this relationship work takes more than love. It takes trust, to know in your hearts that you want only the best for each other. It takes dedication, to stay open to one another, to learn and grow, even when it is difficult to do so. And it takes faith, to go forward together without knowing what the future holds for you both. While love is our natural state of being, these other qualities are not as easy to come by. They are not a destination, but a journey." Harper said.

Carter glanced into the crowd. He spotted Allison, catching her gaze. He smiled down at her. Allison returned the smile.

"The true art of married life is in this an inner spiritual journey. It is a mutual enrichment, a give and take between two personalities, a mingling of two endowments which diminishes neither, but enhances both. And in the presence of all who witness today, you begin that journey." Harper finished.

"Do you, Zane Donovan, in the presence of these witnesses, take Josephina Lupo to be your wife? Your constant friend and faithful partner? Your only love from this day forward? Will you vow to be her faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow? To love her unconditionally, to support her, to honor and respect her? To laugh with and cry with her? Will you cherish her for as long as you both shall live?" Harper asked.

Zane smiled, never taking his eyes off Jo. "I do."

Jo smiled.

"And do you, Josephina Lupo, in the presence of these witnesses, take Zane Donovan, to be your husband? Your constant friend and faithful partner? Your only love from this day forward? Will you vow to be his faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow? To love him unconditionally, to support him, to honor and respect him? To laugh with and cry with him? Will you cherish him for as long as you both shall live?"

Jo nodded. "I do."

"If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Harper said.

The church was silent.

Harper smiled. "And so, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Zane leaned forward and simply kissed Jo. Then his hand slipped around her waist and neck. Zane turned quickly, dipping Jo near the floor. Several cheers and whistles arose from the crowd. Zane rose with Jo and parted. The audience chuckled. Jo blushed several shades of red.

"It is my pleasure and honor to introduce to the town of Eureka, Mr. and Mrs. Donovan."


End file.
